Club Sion
by angelgoddess10
Summary: Asami drinks alone at Club Sion thinking about his life so far when an intruder came halting his thoughts. Will his momentary curiosity get him killed or let him see his life from a different perspective? This is a drabble on Finder Series characters' musings on the events or characters in the series.


A/N: Hello everyone! I've been a fan of a lot of writers for this fandom so I decided to try writing my own stories. I want to write my take on the characters. I hope that everyone likes my story. I really appreciate comments and reviews from everyone. If you like the story please hit the follow or favorite buttons!

Disclaimer: All the characters are from Yamane sensei!

Please enjoy!

FAN FICTION

 **Club Sion**

The night was over for most of the people in the heart of Tokyo. But for people in his field the business has just began. The business powerhouse that is Asami Ryuichi has been thriving in business for the longest time he and everyone in the same businesses remembers. It's like he was the king since time immemorial because no one remembers how it was before he came to power. He rules both the legal and underworld businesses using his own set of rules and his iron fist. He is the best at what he does and everyone else just pales in comparison. If there was a god of business, he'd be that god. As such, he has been admired by businessmen and politicians, has been feared by criminals and yakuza clans all over the country, and has been dreamed of by ordinary Japanese citizens- men and women alike, and a prize to the men of the hungry police. It is not, therefore, an understatement to say that he is a superstar in Japan; even that fact that he owns almost, if not everything, in Japan and more makes him the most sought-after treasure that everyone must either possess or destroy. With his handsome looks and drool-worthy body, everyone desires Asami Ryuichi or even just a piece of him.

As such, Asami Ryuichi gets whatever it is that he needs and wants without lifting as much as a finger. He never had problems with money. With his wealth and massive influence in business and politics, he might as well be the prime minister of Japan. He only need a few dirty secrets here and there and play his game right then attack like the ruthless beast that he is and destroy his enemies to a pulp. Politicians and different yakuza clans vie for his favor to survive the next elections or to get support for leading their respective clans in transition periods or to get secured routes for illegal businesses. He is also never without bed partners to satisfy his momentary lust for the flesh. They line up and wait for him to look at them. They wait for his call eagerly so that can try to jump into his pants and get a taste of the luxury that is Asami Ryuichi. Flirting is nothing but a game of choosing the next bed warmer that will never stay the night nor ever reach his expensive and luxurious penthouse. Relationships were only mere one-night stands. It is just a release of pent up stress and a play of his dominant side outside the boardroom and boring legal and illegal meetings. But over the years of his reign in the country of Japan, he had never been sated. He always chase the next unattainable thing, the next challenge, and the next quest. But building his empire is no longer a chase. It is a challenge to keep the empire at the top; however it's nothing the he can't do with his eyes close – not that he would close his eyes; it's after all dangerous to be too lax. One-night stands are not the next unattainable thing, also. It is a game but never a chase. In all fairness, the games had been boring for a while. It has been a long time since someone made him excited for a chase. Was it an actress? Or was it the daughter of a business associate? He could honestly no longer remember—not the face, not the name. It simply has been a very long time since someone had taken his interest. They are all the same anyway. Once they started the chase, he would try to please them with gifts and anything that money can simply buy. They would refuse at first, but a few personal notes and affectionate touches and whispers were all it took to make them succumb to the sexiest man in Japan. Then he would train them to his liking and soon they would stop fighting all together and become his personal sexual reliever. The entire game would usually last for two weeks to at most one and half month. Then he would abandon them for the next game. In the end he just get bored and stopped the games much to his secretary's delight. After all, Krishima worry for his health and well-being like a mother hen. He would even criticize his partners or do thorough background checks without his knowledge to ensure that they will never have anything to tie the great Asami Ryuichi to them. He hated his bed partners to say the least. So for the past two years, Asami never had bed partners except for occasional flings and one-night stands that would amount to almost less than ten. He had, then, for the past two years kept himself busy with work then lay his tired body on his bed only to wake in a few hours to plunge into the same old routine.

And now, just like most nights when majority of Japan are heading home or a dead asleep preparing for the next day, Asami Ryuichi is at the bar of his club, Sion, drinking his third shot of his favorite whisky. Today has been hectic to say the least. He had to attend business meetings from 8:00 am to 11:30 hoping to hear more progress from his managers and business associates only to sack 3 managers from their incompetence and cancel two partnerships because of consistent low performance in the market. His day had only just began at that point. He then had an excruciating lunch meeting turned omiai as he was ambushed yet again by one politician and his daughter who had more makeup on her face than most celebrities put on during awards night. If only he did not need the man's signature, he would have put a bullet in his head the moment his daughter stepped in the middle of the meeting like she was invited and as if she had anything to contribute at all. But knowing how she had to pull all known strings to just graduate from high school to college, Asami knew she and her pea-brain cannot contribute anything but a waste of carbon dioxide that was constantly expelled by her father who kept on impressing Asami of his not-so-great accomplishment in his life. Honestly, he had thought of pulling his gun several times as the woman kept snaking around his arms and touching his legs while trying to get him to see her fake breasts. He had to thank his immense control or else, he would have asked Suoh, his ever loyal body guard and friend, to dump yet another useless body in Tokyo Bay. After that, he went back to his office just to be flooded by paper works care of his very meticulous secretary, Kirishima. He spent most of his afternoon cooped up in his office buried on papers when he got an irritating call from his business associate from Hong Kong. The call ended up being a video-call for hours as they sort up a mess in the shipment of drugs and firearms. And so, after a full day's work, he sat alone at the bar.

"Is this seat taken?" came the honey voice he had never heard before.

Immediately Suoh came to the person offending Asami's alone time. "I'm sorry but you need to leave the boss wants to be alone," he said slightly blocking the person's view of Asami.

"Oh, is that so?" came the disappointed sound from the intruder's voice. It made Asami glance to his right from the place where the voice came. With Suoh blocking his view, he only saw a small pout formed from those luscious lips and the angelic soft blond hair as the person turned his attention to the bartender and ordered his drink.

"A Wildcat Cooler please." he called out to the bartender.

Asami thought how cute it was that this person ordered a non-alcoholic drink at this time of the night. Mostly patrons would order the expensive alcoholic drinks and get themselves wasted till morning. But this person shamelessly ordered a sweet cocktail in front of the owner of the club. ' _Adorable,'_ was the only word he could think of. In a short amount of time, the bartender was able to finish the person's cocktail and presented the deep red drink in front of the person's waiting hands. He grabbed the cocktail and turned slightly facing Asami to drink the sweet liquid, his eyes ever so peering to Asami's golden eyes. Asami was mesmerized at the hazel eyes intently staring at him. He has never seen such beautiful eyes, and hazel at that. Hazel eyes are rare in the world, especially in Asian countries. It has a distinct appeal for it sometimes look blue while at other times green. But more than the color, those eyes bore a promise, a promise he knew was worth unveiling. Suoh was about to take another step forward to chase the intruder away when he stood up and took his drink with him. The intruder went pass Kirishima who had also stood a little closer to Asami to block the intruder. Asami couldn't help but follow the man as he sauntered to a table a few feet away from the bar. The way those hips sway in a very manly, model-like way was so sensual that it caused Asami to hum. Then as if, the intruder knew he was being watched, he slowly turned to face Asami, the drink in his hands.

Smirk… that was the only reply Asami had from the man. Now seeing the man's face and body clearly, Asami was truly captivated. The man stood about 5'7" in height. He has long and lean legs but unlike most runway models and celebrities, his fitted and slightly ripped jeans showcase some impressive thigh muscles from work out or sports maybe. His pants also hug those perfectly round behind that is not often seen from men. His simple white v- neck shirt loosely framed his body. From the sexy dips on his milky neckline decorated by a simple silver chain to the tucked seam down to his slim waist showing a simple brown belt, the man was a true masterpiece. However, the man's face was also a sight to behold. He has a small face like that of a doll. But his slightly high cheekbone gives him his beautiful manly feature. It was like he is a perfect cross of a man and a woman in one body. The face isn't too womanly but definitely not too manly. His almost pinkish lips looked so sinfully tasty. Those small pointed nose looked so cute. But it was those eyes that kept Asami from turning back. They were beautiful. It seemed that the more he stared, the more muffled the soft music in the bar sounded. Until there was none to be heard. Then the man turned his back to head to the empty two seater couch. In an instant, as if hypnotized, Asami stood from his stool and drank his whisky and went to follow this mysterious man. He was held back by a hand tugging him slightly backwards. It was Kirishima. Asami was about to talk him out of the usual lecture he gives him when Kirishima held out his hand. Asami raised his brow questioning Kirishima's action.

A sigh, Kirishima let out a sigh. "Keep your cellphone with you at all times, Asami sama," he said as he placed Asami's cellphone to the man's pocket. "Also, here…" he gestured his other hand for Asami to take something. Asami held his hand out to take his keys. He once again raised his brows questioning the keys given to him.

It was Suoh who answered him this time, "I'm sorry Asami sama but your favorite Ferrari is out for check-up and really it isn't really something you use on a first date. It's too flashy."

"Flashy?" Asami replied. "But this is the Benzs, practically the most expensive model for this year." he added.

"True" Kirishima replied while adjusting his glasses. "But this Maybach Exelero is sleek and simple in design, not too overbearing. Plus it is safe. We had it bullet-proofed."

Asami returned a smirk to his two loyal friends as they bid him good night and had them dismissed for the night.

"Is this seat taken?" Asami asked.

Hazel eyes once again stared at his golden eyes. "Yes. It's for the boy protected by his parents." The man replied. It caught Asami by surprise. However, his lips curved a little upon realizing what the man meant.

"Ah, the parents had already gone to bed." he said sitting beside the man. "Ryuichi…," he added raising his new glass of whisky set by the waiter who came a few moments ago.

The man narrowed his eyes, as if trying to decipher lies from his eyes. The man took his Wildcat and took another sip. "Akihito…"

Asami grabbed the man's hand that was holding the cocktail and led it to his lips. He slowly sipped the cocktail whilst staring at the slightly flushed face of the blond man. _Sweet_. The drink is nothing like the bitter taste of his whisky but it was refreshing.

"I don't think this drink suits you old man." came the teasing reply from the man.

"True, is that why an under-aged boy came to the bar… drinking his under-aged cocktail?" he teased.

The man laughed. It wasn't loud and scandalous. It was soft, like the laughter that can only be heard by those people who share an intimate conversation. Truthfully, the sound of his laughter was heavenly. Asami couldn't help but watch the angel before him. He was stopped in his musings by tentative fingers that touch his cheeks. Akihito's soft fingers slowly traced his cheekbones, jaw and landed on his lips. He let the man to his exploration on his face as he inched closer to man until they were knee to knee and his arm draped loosely behind the man's back, slowly tracing his spine up and down.

Now sharing the same breathe and air, he asked, "I wonder if you are brave enough to join me in a private party… for two?" He waited as the man, Akihito, yet again question his eyes for lies.

"I'm not that easy. My parents did tell me not to go with strangers." he replied.

Akihito was about to untangle himself from the compromising position they were in when Asami held him close to bite his earlobe. The act caused the man's breathe to hitched. Asami then heard a soft hum coming from Akihito and whispered, "Then let me drive you home at least."

Akihito then placed his left hand around Asami's back tracing his shoulder blades till it landed on his well-gelled black locks. "You are really persistent, old man."

"I tend to get what I want."

"And what makes you think that you can get me tonight?"

"…because I smell that you want me too, no?" Asami stated.

The blond angel smiled and drank the last of his cocktail, then stood up. Looking behind, he mouthed, "Le-ad—the—way, o-ld—man."

Asami emptied his whisky and immediately stood up. In no hurry, Asami rested his arm around Akihito's lower back and guided him to the VIP parking lot.

To say that Akihito was surprised upon seeing their ride for the night, was an understatement. After all he is staring at one of, if not the, most expensive car that man can buy. Sleek, black, beautiful and incredibly luxurious are just but a few words he can think off as he was guided to the passenger seat. He stared at Asami who held the car door open for him. Akihito tapped Asami's hand from the door handle and closed the car door. He then opened it again to enter by himself. Asami was stunned at the display of rudeness and every bit of stubbornness from his blond angel. He could only chuckle as he moved to his side and entered his car. From the corner of his eyes and the rear view mirror, he can see a few guards take their place, ready to follow his car. He wanted to call them off, but he can't think of anything but his angel unimpressed-ly waiting for his baby to come to power.

There were no touches that occurred inside the car as they drove. There was only silence till Akihito decided to break the silence.

"Tell me something about you, Ryuichi?"

"hmm… I'm a business man." he glanced at Akihito who was staring outside the window. Clearly it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"I know that. You are the owner of the club we were in, and most of the expensive hotels and clubs in Japan." he replied. "…but, who are you Asami Ryuichi?" he asked, now staring at him.

Asami debated what kind of answer he'd give. A simple search on the internet would have informed anyone of who he is. A few connections would enlighten anyone of his alter ego; but he knew it was not something to say on the first night. Heck, they haven't not even had a first night.

"Scared?" questioned the blond.

"Do you really want to know who I am or are you waiting for a confirmation of what you know?" he replied.

Akihito then looked at the road ahead and simply thought of the best response. After a few minutes of silence, he pulled out from his pocket a small camera and held it where Asami can see it clearly.

"I'm a freelance photographer. I specialized on criminal photography and had been told of many things about you." he bravely said.

Asami did not show any trace of surprise from his face. "You are brave." He chuckled and slowly stopped waiting for the street lights to change colors. "You must have heard about the things I can do."

"Yes. But I don't know how true they were or if they were merely exaggerations from overly scared old policemen who fear for their lives."

"And you?"

"…scared? Pfft…" The angel laughed yet again. "They call me stupid for facing danger head on, but I do get scared. I'm scared of whether I'd be alive after this. I'm scared of what I'd discover should I be allowed to walk freely after this night…" he paused. Then grinning like a cat, he continued, "But think of it like this… If I don't face it, then I'd regret not doing it right? Isn't that more scary"

"Ohh, sometimes the things you do not know can't hurt you." he replied.

"True. I think some old policeman mentioned something like that before. But… not taking action and living in the what ifs is a terrible place to live with. I'd rather know and get hurt and crossed my fingers that I can emerge back to myself than think of the 'could have been-s' because I was too scared to take a step forward, no?"

The simplicity of his logic and his daredevil and carefree way of facing life stunned Asami. The lights had changed but they were stuck in that short moment. Staring at each other. _How can someone who is already beautiful, become more beautiful every second that he stares at him?_ Asami is captivated by the angel. It is the strength in those eyes that drowns him to the man's very own oblivion. It was fantastic- to be able to find a creature that was very much unlike him but definitely a mirror of a part of him. There were no cars to sound their horns for not following the lights. There were only two BMW cars flanked by his men ready to attack should there be any reason to do so. In all honesty, Asami planned to go left at the intersection, but this night he went right. There were no traffic to block their way. Their travel was smooth and fast, just like how everything was set to place tonight. In a short while they arrived at a luxurious apartment standing about 40 floors. Asami drove to his special parking slot near a private elevator.

As he exited his car, he did not come over the man's side instead he waited for him to join him in front of the elevator. Immediately, one guard that was stationed came over and bowed clearly not expecting his arrival with an unknown and unverified man. As the guard was about to ask, Asami presented his car keys and instructed the man to park the car perfectly as he could not be bothered to do so. Upon placing the keys to the guards, hand, the elevator opened and he went inside. The blond angel stood outside the elevator as if mentally debating his choice. As the elevator was about to close, Akihito went inside the elevator and stood a feet away from Asami.

Silence

Stillness

Thump… thump

Thump… thump

Was it his heart? Or was it the heart of the angel loudly banging against his chest? Asami doesn't not know. All he knew was that the sound was loud. He wanted to ask Akihito if it was his heart but the man seemed to also be lost in his thoughts as he stared at his sneakers. Clearly, this was not the time for idle chats.

Ding!

The sound of the elevator opening halted both their musings. Asami went out followed by Akihito in a long path leading to the apartment's penthouse.

"Your last chance to run." Asami stated without looking at the man. He never thought he'd say something like that. It just came out. He is Asami Ryuichi. He gets what he wants. He cares less of what people think and say, especially their opinion. But here he is, giving the angel his freedom to choose.

Akihito walked closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating from Akihito's body. The next thing he knew, the blond took the card he was holding and tapped it to the sensor. It was his answer. Grabbing Akihito's waist, he pushed him to the door and entered his special code while crushing their lips together. He twisted his body and backed his way to the door, opening it for them to enter. Once inside, he pushed the door to a close and trapped the angel to the wall. Darkness engulfed them as they frantically devoured each other.

"Pardon me for the intrusion." The blond said in between kisses, as he removed his shoes. Asami could only chuckle at the unexpected expression from Akihito. With both their shoes thrown somewhere at the genkan, Asami pulled Akihito inside the apartment to the master bedroom. There was nothing to be seen in the darkness. There in the bedroom, they stood facing each other.

"People close to me call me a sadist." Asami said. His statement painted confusion in Akihito's face. But when Akihito figured that Asami was referring to his question earlier, he just smiled seductively.

"Oh… then will I be punished tonight?" he responded while pulling Asami's tie. He slowly pulled the man's suit jacket. "I don't think I was a bad boy." he continued.

Asami chuckled thinking how lucky he was to have landed such a delectable masochist for the night. His sadist-self wanted nothing more than a partner to dance to the rhythm of power and dominance. In his years of flings and one-night stands, he had never been satisfied by anyone. Most of them would pretend to like his punishments but ultimately, he'd discover the fraud and lies behind the ugly screams of pleasure. So he stopped. Now, standing before him is another. He thought if the young man could be different from the rest as he let the man strip him bare of his top.

Asami grabbed Akihito's nape and gently led his face closer to his so that they share the same breathe and stood nose to nose. "Oh you've been a very bad boy coming to me like this. If you'd let me, I'll punish you for hours to no end."

Akihito's breathe hitched as he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, pleasure riding his body as words of promise were said. Asami proceeded to romance Akihito's ears with more promises of pain and pleasure in between licks and bites on his ear while expertly removing Akihito's white shirt to expose more of his glowing milky skin. More moans and whimpers escape Akihito's lips as he held onto Asami's body, lightly scratching the man's powerful back.

"Do you like that? Would you like to know me more?"

"Yes and… yes…, hurry… please."

Asami laid Akihito on his bed and slowly nipped his way from the angel's lips to his delicious neck and to the ever attractive collarbones. Asami couldn't help but mark Akihito's neck with bruising kiss marks. His hands dexterously worked its way to undressing the boy completely down to his boxers. As he was about to remove the last offending piece, Akihito stopped him and whispered, "Let me."

Without waiting for a reply, Akihito pushed Asami to the bed and straddled him. Akihito went down to kiss his lips. He continued kissing him mirroring his act a few minutes earlier. After a while of breathless kissing, Akihito repositioned himself kneeling above Asami. It was then that the air conditioner's cooling fan lightly blew the drapes to show a little moonlight in. The bright light of the moon outlined the perfectly slender body of the young man. It made his milky skin glow. And just like the dance, they had been performing all night, Akihito stripped himself bare slowly. Inch by inch the small piece of cloth expose the proud man hiding behind the mask. His hazel eyes fixated on Asami's expression. His tongue licking his lips, taking in the pleasure of the moment. And whatever it was that those eyes saw on his face, it was good enough for the blond to close his eyes in satisfaction and moan loudly. In all this, Asami was just a spectator watching from a very close proximity the erotic display of pleasure that the man was riding. His hands gripped the man's thighs. He wanted to see more. He wanted to drink this pleasure that overloads his senses.

"Ryuichi!" Akihito moaned

It was the breaking point. Asami reversed their position and pinned the young man on the bed.

"You really are a bad… bad… boy." He whispered to Akihito's ear, sending shivers down his spine while pulling out the lube he kept on his bedside drawer. He quickly removed the cap and generously poured the liquid to Akihito's proud erection and onto his hand. He slowly work his way to preparing the young man. The moan steadily kept getting louder as Asami loosen his entrance. Once he deemed the boy ready, he gave a slow torturous pump on the boy's erection earning him a delicious moan. Asami then gave the same strip show to his young viewer showing his proud self.

Akihito couldn't help but gape at the length he saw. But at the same time, it made him more excited for what is to come. Asami on the other hand, loved how honest the boy's reaction was. It lifts is ego more than anything.

Now completely free from restrictions, both bodies danced under the moonlight. The dance was sensual as two body joined in pleasure. It was one where no one can see the ends and beginnings. It's synchronized with no reservations. Movement was spontaneous and free from thoughts. The dance was powerful as two bodies equally lay dominating each other. One hits the other withstands. One withholds the other relinquishes. One gives the other takes. Both bodies equally lay powerful for without the giver, the punisher then there'd be no taker, no receiver. There'd be no one if not for the other.

Asami showed his cards; he showed himself. Something that he had never done with bed partners before. Asami let the young man see his powerful dominance, gracefully pouncing onto to flesh, delicately tearing the body apart. He also showed his protectiveness of rubbing off the pain, of putting the pieces together for yet another game.

Akihito laid receiving his answers from the real Asami Ryuichi. He laid beneath watching carefully every flicker of emotion, observing every minute nuances. He laid relinquishing all his control over the situation. He laid accepting his fate.

As the performance came to an end, the powerful businessman laid on his side leaving the cold breeze on the air conditioning go over the nakedness of the spent body that was catching its breathe. They both lay in silence as they regain a piece of what they had expelled and given to one another. They briefly closed their eyes knowing full well that the questions and answers that were thrown and received during their dance would make them incomplete and complete at the same time. For every time their bodies answer questions, they entrust a part of themselves to the other. Thus rendering them vulnerable with the knowledge that the other had gained something they had lost. And for every answer they received, they knew how much complete they had become of knowing the man before them.

"Ryuichi…" a sleepy Akihito said, "Thank you for showing me how much of a bastard you really are." he continued while absentmindedly massaging his lower back. Asami smiled and gestured for Akihito to come closer. Akihito gingerly moved to Asami's side and laid his head on Asami's chest, effectively sticking himself together with the older man with sweat among other wet things. "My ass hurt like hell, mister."

Asami the wrapped his arms around his lower back and gently massaged his back causing yet another stream of moans to come out of his lips. Asami then kissed Akihito's head as they slowly drift off to sleep.

"Your welcome, brat!"

Sated.

Finally.


End file.
